ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Katie Malone, Teen Prodigy
Katie Malone, Teen Prodigy is a FamilyChoice original series. The series stars Hynden Walch, Grey DeLisle, Dionne Quan, Kath Soucie, Tara Strong and Candi Milo. Summary Katie Malone is born with the biggest brain and Asperger's Syndrome. She is known for her greatest problems in the world. She loves hanging out with friends and enjoys her tendency towards mean girls, bullies, homework and people being mean. As her friend, Susan is not what she seems because she finds herself as a bully victim, Katie must find out to prevent her friends from being bullied. Voice Cast *Hynden Walch as Katie Malone (labeled as The Teen Genius), a girl who sounds like Starfire and wants to be the greatest teen genius and prodigy of all time. She wanted to be a teacher when she grows up. Her IQ number is over 100. She is diagnosed with some autism. She is a stoic girl who never smiles, but seldom smiles. She is born with the biggest brain. She hates people whoever is mean to her and her friends. *Tara Strong as Susan (labeled as The Girl Next Door), a daydreamer who is not that dimwitted but her IQ number is 90. She is a very intelligent girl who often likes science fiction movies. She also likes pastels and eats sugar cookies, Reese's peanut butter cups and has a tendency towards mean popular girls. She is a neighbor of Katie and a teen prodigy born with autism because of her biggest brain as the size of an elephant. She is a bully victim. *Dionne Quan as Yumi Yang (labeled as The Asian), a Chinese-American girl who is an Asian and loves fashion, makeup and the internet. She finds out that everyone is intelligent in the school. She is a rockstar who loves wearing pink and purple. She wears leather jackets, cardigans and skater skirts. She is also a bully victim. She is a homage of Luna Loud. *Kath Soucie as Lizzie (labeled as The Tomboy With a Girly Streak), a tomboy with a girly streak. She loves skirts, dresses, sports and Math. She is a fan of all things boy bands like One Direction, Five Seconds of Summer and many others. She likes Tim Burton movies. *Grey DeLisle as Miranda (labeled as The Queen Bee), a popular queen bee (according to Katie Malone) who mistakens Alexandra and Paige as "emos". She wants to be an it girl when she grows up and likes sexual appeal. She also likes teen dramas, teen sitcoms and teen pop like the other school students do. She sounded like Lor from The Weekenders but with a Valley girl accent. *Lara Jill Miller as Stacey (labeled as The School Diva), she is a popular school diva and it girl. She loves the sexual appeal and likes the things Miranda loves. She mistakens Goths for emos. Her catchphrases are "I'm beautiful than you!" and "That's my fuh-avorite!". She sounds like Julie from Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi but with a valley girl accent. *Candi Milo as Abigail Wingren (labeled as The Teen Pop Lover), a girl with an intelligent mind of listening to teen pop. She is a bully victim, only to be bullied by Miranda. *Nika Futterman as Alexandra (labeled as The Merciless Goth), a Goth girl who is as intelligent as Katie Malone and a poet. She is very evil and wants to be a scientist when she grows up. She is cynical, heartless, hostile and merciless. Like Katie, she's a stoic and never smiles, she seldom smiles. She is a homage of Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Gaz from Invader Zim and Heloise from Jimmy Two Shoes. *Kari Wahlgren as Paige (labeled as The Perky Goth), another Goth and Alexandra's other friend. She is a happy Goth and the opposite of a stoic, "kuudere" poet, Alexandra. *Grace Rolek as Sophie (labeled as The Outcast), a Misfit 13-year-old girl who goes to 7th grade and is able to have a heart of cartoons. She is very intelligent and wears girly girl clothes. She can be tomboyish sometimes but plays soccer. She is obsessed with cheerleading like all of the students do, except for Alexandra, who is a Goth and hates cheerleading because of the snobbish Miranda. She is a bully victim. *Deedee Magno as Mrs. Lekinsky, a teacher